


Pretty Lush

by herdivineshadow



Series: Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Silence [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-28
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 15:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy's immediate thoughts on Marian and their failed wedding. </p>
<p>Post season 2, pre season 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Lush

**Author's Note:**

> As part of a fic-spawning twitter back-and-forth, I got "hit by the crack brick" while listening to "Siberian Kiss", one of the songs on Glassjaw's debut album, "Everything You Ever Wanted To Know About Silence". I'd say it was one of the most influential post-hardcore albums and certainly got me, personally, on the road to listening to heavier music.
> 
> It is, on the whole, a pretty angry album that deals with various themes of love, hate, pain and loneliness.
> 
> This particular fic is based around some of the lyrics of the first song on the album, "Pretty Lush".

> _I draw them on, reckless,  
>  Etched in, scratched in like resurrection.  
> Your sins are killing you, and you can bet they'll get me too.  
> I've got to give some to get some._

She was supposed to redeem him.

Her innocence.

Her purity.

Everything he had done, every life taken, every sword thrust and arrow shot - she was going to cleanse him of those sins. Let him be reborn, as Guy of Gisborne - husband, father, family man.

Respected.

Loved.

No more.

She would suffer as he suffered.

>   
> _Is this what you wanted?  
>  Is this what you needed?_   
> 

Well, she would see. Wouldn't she? If she could not, would not marry him. She would take, instead, the price of the betrayal. Of breaking her promise to wed him.

>   
> 
> 
> _The disco ball spins away another year.  
>  I wish you a broken heart  
> And a happy new year.  
> Only three words come to mind.  
> (True till death)._  
> 

He loved her. He hated her. Love. Hate. Rapidly cycling through each till they blurred and became one.

Till death us do part.

That was the vow, wasn't it?

She would suffer, as he suffered.

>   
> _Give it some more time._  
> 


End file.
